bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Kriegshammer Jason
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 740146 |no = 7172 |element = Donner |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 43 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |description = Widder stand der Tierkreisgestalt bekannt als Stier gegenüber. Er bewaffnete sich mit seinen Hämmern und brüllte vor Begeisterung im Gedanken daran, seine Stärke gegen das Wesen vor ihm unter Beweis zu stellen. Plötzlich gab es eine helllichte Explosion. Jason fühlte die Hülle der Gestalt namens Widder. Natürlich würde niemand so eine Kraft aufgeben. Er griff nach den Hämmern Widders. Die magische Energie der Tierkreisgestalt hatte ihren Höhepunkt erreicht. Jason konnte dennoch seine Gegner vernichten. Er spannte seine Muskeln an, griff fest bei seinen Hämmern zu und verwandelte sich mit einer einzigen Kopfbewegung in einen Widder. Widder wirbelte es durch den Riss, der sich alsbald schloss. Jason kehrte in seine Heimat zurück. „Jetzt muss ich für meine Hämmer nur noch würdige Gegner finden!“ Ein paar Minuten später hatte er alles der letzten paar Jahre vergessen. Das Land der Adeligen hatte sich stark verändert, es musste eine Revolution über sich ergehen lassen. Die Rotblüter hatten so etwas wie eine „Republik“ erschaffen und mit einem seltsamen Prozess namens „Wahl“ eine Frau an die Spitze gesetzt. Doch egal, denn die Ausführung der Macht hat ihn schon immer gelangweilt, genauso wie Frauen. Allein die Kämpfe gegen stärkere Gegner hatte ihn auf den Weg des Krieges geführt, und davon hatte er viele. Diese neue Ära schien nichts für Jason zu sein. Die meisten Adeligen wurden geköpft und die schwachen Rotblüter, die noch übrig waren, hätten ihm trotz ihrer Zahl nicht die Stirn bieten können. Eines Tages sah er einen Rotblüter, der doch ein wenig stärker erschien. Mit seinem letzten Atemzug erklärte der Mann, dass er ein Teil einer Jägergruppe gewesen sei, die von den letzten überlebenden Adeligen angeführt werden. Die Republik hatte sie geduldet. Jason machte sich auf die Suche nach ihnen. An einer Frühlingsnacht holte er sie ein. Leider lag einer von ihnen schon am Boden. Eine feige Klinge steckte in seinem Rücken. Jason beobachtete den Adeligen, der überlebte, wie er ein Trio junger Mädchen besiegte. Jason grinste, als er die Kraft des Adeligen sah. Endlich ein würdiger Gegner. Sie wussten im ersten Kampf sofort, dass sie einander ebenbürtig sind. Nach einem stundenlangen Kampf preschten beide mit den Hörnern voraus und durchdrangen den Körper des anderen. Das war ihr Ende. Die Energie des Aufpralls zerstöre ihre spirituelle Form, ihre Rüstungen und alles andere. Sie fielen zu Boden und lagen mit zufriedenen Gesichtern einfach nur da. Ihre Verwandschaftsbande waren den Rotblütern, die sie später gefunden haben, gleich aufgefallen. Und so erhielt der Berg, bei dem sie begraben wurden, den einfachen Namen „Hörner des unbekannten Vaters und Sohnes“. |summon = Ich bin nach Hause zurückgekehrt … Ich spüre hier nichts als Schwäche. |fusion = Danke, aber ich kämpfe lieber gegen jemanden meiner Stärke. |evolution = Ich bin nach Hause zurückgekehrt … Ich spüre hier nichts als Schwäche. | hp_base = 5308 |atk_base = 2016 |def_base = 1815 |rec_base = 1626 | hp_lord = 6900 |atk_lord = 2500 |def_lord = 2250 |rec_lord = 2000 | hp_anima = 7792 |rec_anima = 1762 |atk_breaker = 2738 |def_breaker = 2012 |atk_guardian = 2262 |def_guardian = 2488 | hp_oracle = 6007 |rec_oracle = 2238 | hp_bonus = 1800 |atk_bonus = 740 |def_bonus = 480 |rec_bonus = 460 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 4 |normaldc = 28 |ls = König Ohneland |lsdescription = Erhöht LP (40 %); erhöht kritischen Schaden (150%) & kritische Rate (20 %); erhöht ANG proportional zu den verlorenen LP (0 - 300 %) |lsnote = |es = Kampfschauder |esitem = Widders Hämmer oder Adelstitel |esdescription = Wenn Widders Hämmer oder das Adelsetitel ausgerüstet sind, erhöht sich der kritische Schaden (150 %) 2 Runden lang bei einem kritischen Treffer; wenn Widders Hämmer ausgerüstet sind, fügt erhöhten Funkenschaden (100%) für 3 Runden zu BB/SBB hinzu und erhöht VER (120%) für 2 Runden, wenn LP unter 50 % fallen |esnote = |bb = Bewaffneter Widder |bbdescription = 22er-Donnerkombo gegen alle Feinde; ANG ignoriert 2 Runden lang VER |bbtype = Offense |bbgauge = 15 |bbhits = 22 |bbaoe = A |bbdc = 22 |bbmultiplier = 280 |sbb = Kürass-Widder |sbbdescription = 1 Thunder attack on all enemies based on HP lost & Probable (20%) Spark critical (+50% DMG) for 3 turns & Adds Ignore DEF effect to attack for 2 turns |sbbtype = Offense |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbhits = 1 |sbbaoe = A |sbbdc = 27 |sbbmultiplier = 500-1000 |ubb = Blendender letzter Ansturm |ubbdescription = 1 Donnerangriff gegen alle Feinde (basierend auf verlorenen LP); erhöht Funkenschaden (150 %) 3 Runden lang; erhöht kritischen Schaden (300 %) 3 Runden lang; erhöht ANG relativ zu VER (150 %) 3 Runden lang |ubbtype = Offense |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbhits = 1 |ubbaoe = A |ubbdc = 28 |ubbmultiplier = 1200-4000 |evofrom = 740145 |evointo = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Gestaltwandler |addcatname = Jason7 }}